


Cat Instincts

by Scribbling_Plume17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Other, Short crossover, don't let me write past midnight, haikyuu!! - Freeform, it was so much better in my head, nuzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbling_Plume17/pseuds/Scribbling_Plume17
Summary: This is a really short crossover of Miraculous Ladybug and Haikyuu. Iwaizumi is Cat Noir while you, Reader-san, are Marinette. The idea is a bit dumb, really, but I had the urge to write this yesterday night.





	Cat Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short crossover of Miraculous Ladybug and Haikyuu. Iwaizumi is Cat Noir while you, Reader-san, are Marinette. The idea is a bit dumb, really, but I had the urge to write this yesterday night.

Cat Noir was in a bad mood. A very, very bad one. You could see it by the way his green eyes were shining with annoyance, the way his lips were pursed in a thin line and how his gloved hands were in a tight fist. You didn’t know what made him like that, and you didn’t dare to ask: you felt that Cat Noir was definitely not in the mood to talk.

“I’ll bring you a towel, just stay still” you said to him in a low voice, as if speaking too loud will cause him to snap at you.

He had come into your room, wet to the bones. It was raining really hard outside, and no one dared to go for a walk. Having an umbrella was futile, the wind was too strong.

You came back a few minutes later, with a towel and some warm clothes. Those were your father’s, they were the only ones who could fit Cat Noir’s well-built stature. He was tall, thin but muscular at the same time, and your eyes were following the way his muscles worked under his tight leather outfit.

“Would you like something warm to drink?” you offered.

“It’s nice but no thank you.”

Cat Noir’s voice was deep, like a growl but not a menacing one. Quite the contrary, it was almost… sad, which was in a total contradiction with the anger on his face. Your curiosity grew bigger. What happened for him to be in this state? Once again, you didn’t ask, preferring to sit next to him on your bed. Your father’s clothes and the leather mask covering half of his face made an amusing contrast. The shirt was big but not enough to hide his muscles. The pants, however, were a bit too large for his thin legs.

Silence filled the room. From time to time, you were looking at Cat Noir, hoping he would talk. But he didn’t. He just stared at the wall without paying attention to you. What could you say? What could you do? This kind of situation wasn’t one you were comfortable with.

“Hum…” you began, but Cat Noir cut you off.

“I’m sorry” he said. “I didn’t mean to impose myself like this but…”

“It’s alright” you assured him. “Just know that I am here if you need something.”

“Thanks.”

“I will be downstairs. It looks like you need some time alone.”

Thanks God your parents weren’t at home tonight, so you didn’t have to explain them what Cat Noir, one of the town’s superheroes, was doing here, in your room, at this hour of the night.

“Actually, can you stay here? I don’t mind you being here. And it’s your room, so…”

Cat Noir was looking straight at you, his green eyes full of hope and a little something else. Fear?

“Okay.”

You sit back next to him and the room grew quiet again. You bite your lips, thinking of something to say, but your brain wasn’t really cooperative.

“Do you want to watch a movie? It could distract you of whatever is on your mind.”

“I just…”

Cat Noir looked away, murmuring a soft “Forget it, it’s stupid”. You leaned a bit toward him, curious. It wasn’t every day you could see a confused Cat Noir.

“You just… what? Tell me, Kitty.”

“No. It’s stupid, and embarrassing and… no.”

“As embarrassing as the day you barged in my room because you were pursued by pigeons?”

You had laughed so much that day. The memory of feathers flying in your room, of Cat Noir closing your window while shouting insults at the pigeons and the birds furiously trying to attack him… This scene will remain in your memory forever.

“I already told you not to bring this back.” pouted Cat Noir.

“And forget our first encounter? Never.” You replied with a big smile.

Cat Noir turned away from you, which made you laugh a little. But your laugh died on your lips when he blurted:

“I wanna cuddle.”

Since you weren’t saying anything, he faced you. His eyes grew wide when he saw your crimson cheeks, your lips slightly open, words refusing to cross them. Did you really heard what he said right? Under his mask, Cat Noir seemed to fully realize what he asked for and hide his face in his hands. Between his fingers you could see him blushing furiously.

“No, I… hum… It’s not what you think, really… It’s just…” he was stuttering so hard to explain, but his embarrassment made you even more flustered.

“I-It’s cat instinct, okay? Just cat instinct…”

“Y-Yeah…” you said.

“Forget it. It’s a stupid idea.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid, though.”

He gawked at you and it was your turn to feel utterly stupid.

“I-I mean… If you need it then it’s okay! If it can help you feel better, I’d be glad to help. That’s what friends do, right?”

Cat Noir scratched nervously the back of his neck and, after what seemed an eternity, just nodded. You let out a breath and then opened your arms.

“Come here, Kitty.” You tried to joke because this whole situation was puzzling. Cat Noir hesitated a bit, like he was thinking of backing off, and finally complied. You wrapped your arms around his strong back and you felt his own arms around your waist. His head was on your shoulder, his hair tickling your chin and your neck. He smelled like cold and rain and a little bit of sweat. Without thinking, you nuzzled your nose in his hair, smelling him. After a few minutes, when the awkwardness between you two disappeared to give way to a much more comfortable feeling, both of you leaned down in your bed, eyes closed. You could feel Cat Noir’s nose in the crook your neck, his hot breath against your skin. His arms were still around you in a strong but soft embrace. And then he moved, making your heart pound hard.

His nose were under your chin and you heard him took a deep breath before moving again. His lips travelled on your neck, touch like feathers.

“What are you doing?” you asked in a whisper. If you were trying to speak louder your voice would shake with emotion.

“Recharging” Cat Noir murmured at you ear.

“Cat instincts again?”

“Hmm.”

So you let him. Not out of kindness. You let him because it made your heart pound, your blood boil and your eyes flutter. You let him because you liked the sensation of his lips playing on your skin, the scent of rain emanating from his own skin, the warmth of his body against yours. It was the best thing you’ve ever had, you’ve ever felt and it was wonderful.

So you let him, wishing for this moment to last forever.


End file.
